Atrakcje dla dzieci i młodzieży
W Bydgoszczy jest stosunkowo duży udział dzieci i młodzieży w populacji. Młodzi szukają rozrywki, zabawy i sportu. Mają takie możliwości w wielu dziedzinach. Poniżej są przedstawione różnorodne możliwości zaspokojenia potrzeb młodzieży. Kultura Oferta k u l t u r a l n a: * balety dla dzieci w Operze Nova * przedstawienia dla dzieci w Teatrze Polskim * codziennie liczne filmy dla dzieci w 12-salowym Multikinie * występy gościnne teatrów lalkowych w Adrii * dziecięce teatry tańca np „Geścik” funkcjonujący w Wojewódzkim Ośrodku Kultury * teatr lalkowy „Graba” ” funkcjonujący w Wojewódzkim Ośrodku Kultury * dziecięce zespoły wokalne np „Sweet Boom Boom” w Wojewódzkim Ośrodku Kultury * chóry dziecięce, młodzieżowe i akademickie * orkiestry młodzieżowe oraz szkół średnich (np ZS Mechanicznych, Elektronicznych, Budowlanych) * cotygodniowe koncerty dla dzieci i młodzieży w Amfiteatrze Parku Ludowego, organizowane przez cały sezon wiosenno-letni przez Miejski Ośrodek Kultury * pięć dużych młodzieżowych domów kultury rozmieszczonych na bydgoskich osiedlach, organizujących liczne zajęcia dla dzieci * kilka osiedlowych domów kultury, klubów młodzieżowych * zajęcia kulturalne dla dzieci i młodzieży w Centrum Kultury Katolickiej „Wiatrak”. Centrum obejmuje stałymi formami zajęć ponad 2000 uczestników miesięcznie. Działa 36 sekcji i kół zainteresowań, m. in. nauka języków: angielskiego i niemieckiego, kurs tańca towarzyskiego i nowoczesnego, koło dziennikarskie, teatralne, sekcje: szachowa, piłki nożnej, muzyczna, plastyczna. W formach okazjonalnych (np. koncerty, wystawy, festyny, konkursy, obozy letnie i zimowe) "Wiatrak" obejmuje kilka tysięcy dzieci i młodzieży. Była to działalność skierowana głównie do mieszkańców Bydgoszczy, choć często miała ona charakter regionalny, czy ogólnopolski. Obecnie w budowie Dom Jubileuszowy, w którym znajdzie się Katolickie Centrum Kultury m.in. z salą kinową i teatralną. * kilkadziesiąt kółek zainteresowań i rozmaitych zespołów dziecięcych i młodzieżowych w PAŁACU MŁODZIEŻY, który jest wielkim ośrodkiem kulturalnym wyspecjalizowanym w obsłudze dzieci i młodzieży. Pałac Młodzieży posiada basen, kino, halę sportową oraz kilkadziesiąt pracowni i ognisk, które niemal w pełni zapewniają rozwijanie zainteresowań dzieci i młodzieży m.in.: - Pracownia animacji teatralnej i plastycznej - Pracownia animacji filmowej - Pracownia imprez edukacyjnych - Pracownia imprez rozrywkowych, rekreacji i zdrowia - Pracownia reklamy, informacji i promocji - Pracownia siatkówki dziewcząt - Pracownia pływania dziewcząt i chłopców - Pracownia centrum rekreacji dzieci i młodzieży (zajęcia sportowe m.in. kajaki, koszykówka, siatkówka, pływanie, karate) - Zespół piosenki i ruchu - Dominutki - Zespół piosenki i ruchu - RytmisiE - Dziecięca grupa wokalna, - Grupa taneczno - wokalna. - Studio instrumentalno - wokalne (m.in. nauka gry na instrumentach muzycznych) - Zespół instrumentalno - wokalny - Zespół muzyczny "Duo gitarowe" - BIG BAND Pałacu Młodzieży - Zespół instrumentów klawiszowych "Muzyczny kadr" - Zespół jazzowy - Zespół saksofonowy - Grupa wokalna Big Bandu - Chór dziewczęcy "Camerati di gioia" - Zespół wokalny "Violinki" - Grupa piosenki "Małe solistki" - Zespół wokalny "Spare style choir" - Zespół wokalny "Mezzo voce" - Zespół tańca nowoczesnego "Sigma" - Grupa tańca towarzyskiego - Zespół taneczny "Arabesquea" - Zespół tańca "Brax" - Grupy baletowe (I i II rok) - Zespół Pieśni i Tańca Ziemi Bydgoskiej (grupa taneczna i kapela dziecięca) - Grupa tańca scenicznego - Warsztaty fotografii artystycznej - Grupa filmowa (technika video) - Program TV "Galeria" - Młodzieżowe Studio Fotografii - Młodzieżowa Szkoła Fotografii - Warsztaty Aktywności Twórczej - Klub filmowy "Zaczep" - Warsztaty reporterskie "Halo Pałac" - Pracownia teatralna - Teatr plastyczny "Witryna" - Teatr słowa "Bllum" - Salon Młodych Twórców "Pazur" - Studio Piosenki Aktorskiej - Teatrzyk Dziecięcy - Klub Konferansjera - Pałacowe centrum wyobraźni - Plastyczne grupy wiekowe - Przedszkolne warsztaty plastyczne - Galeria "Pałac" - Grupa studium rysunku - Grupa ceramiki artystycznej - Dziecięca Akademia SztukI - Dziecięca Akademia Umiejętności - Zajęcia psychoruchowe dla dzieci niewidomych i niedowidzących - Zajęcia psychoruchowe dla dzieci dyslektycznych - Zajęcia psychoruchowe dla dzieci z większymi deficytami rozwojowymi - Klub rozwijania aktywności dziecięcej "Promyczek" - Wolontariat "Zielony parasol" - Wolontariat korepetytorów - Pracownia języka angielskiego i krajoznawstwa państw anglojęzycznych "English Club"(m.in. grupy dziecięce, młodzieżowe, maturalne, Cambridge, kawiarenki internetowe z jęz. angielskim) - Pracownia lingwistyczno - humanistyczna (nauka języków: niemieckiego, włoskiego, francuskiego, hiszpańskiego) - Warsztaty historyczne - Grupa konferansjerów - Grupa dziennikarska - Redakcja kwartalnika społeczno-kulturalnego "Pryzmat" - Grupy artystyczno - lingwistyczne dla najmłodszych - Klub Miłośników Kultury Francuskiej - Pracownia komputerowa (m.in. nauka programowania, tworzenie stron www i inne) Festiwale dla dzieci i młodzieży W Bydgoszczy organizowane są coroczne ogólnopolskie i regionalne f e s t i w a l e dla dzieci i młodzieży np: * Bydgoskie Impresje Muzyczne (lipiec)- organizowany przez Pałac Młodzieży, spotkania zespołów muzyczno-tanecznych z całego świata, występy na Starym Mieście * Ogólnopolski Festiwal Młodych Organistów i Wokalistów - organizowany przez Akademię Muzyczną * Ogólnopolski Konkurs Młodych Instrumentalistów (maj) - organizowany przez Wojewódzki Ośrodek Kultury * Międzynarodowy Konkurs Młodych Pianistów - Artur Rubinstein in memoriam (kwiecień) - organizowany przez Państwowy Zespół Szkół Muzycznych * Ogólnopolski Konkurs Chórów a Capella Dzieci i Młodzieży (kwiecień)- od 23 lat najbardziej masowa impreza muzyczna w Polsce organizowana przez pałac Młodzieży (przejęty w 1988 r. z Warszawy) * Festiwal Laureatów Konkursów Muzycznych - organizowany przez Akademię Muzyczną wspólnie z Mazowieckim Centrum Kultury i Sztuki, jest z założenia imprezą promocyjną. Prezentuje najzdolniejszych młodych solistów i zespoły, którzy zdobyli w ostatnim czasie laury na konkursach międzynarodowych bądź ogólnopolskich. * Ogólnopolski plener rzeźbiarski w Myślęcinku – organizowany dla młodzieży z całej Polski. Prace zostają na stałe w parku i upiększają otoczenie * Poranki Muzyczne dla dzieci niepełnosprawnych - organizowane przez Akademię Muzyczną we współpracy z Polskim Towarzystwem Walki z Kalectwem * Coroczne Powitanie lata na Różopolu w Myślęcinku (czerwiec) * Coroczne Pożegnanie lata w Myślęcinku (wrzesień) * Wojewódzki Przegląd Plastycznej Twórczości Dziecka „Kameleon” - organizowany przez Wojewódzki Ośrodek Kultury * Bydgoskie Artystyczne Lato (kwiecień-wrzesień) – cotygodniowe występy regionalnych zespołów kulturalnych w amfiteatrze parku im. Witosa organizowane przez Miejski Ośrodek Kultury * Przegląd Amatorskich Zespołów Muzycznych "Muzyczny Ogród" (czerwiec- wrzesień) - organizowany przez Wojewódzki Ośrodek Kultury * Jesienne Spotkania Filmowe Dyskusyjnego Klubu Filmowego "Niespodzianka" – organizowane przez Pałac Młodzieży * Konfrontacje Teatrów Szkół Podstawowych „Pałacyk” - organizowane przez Pałac Młodzieży * Środowe Spotkania z Teatrzykami Dziecięcymi - organizowane przez Pałac Młodzieży * Ogólnopolski Konkurs Fotograficzny "Dziecko i jego świat"- organizowane przez Pałac Młodzieży * Ogólnopolskie Seminarium Filmowe - organizowane przez Pałac Młodzieży * Miting Teatralny - organizowany przez Teatr plastyczny "Witryna" * "Noc Świętojańska" w Myślęcinku * Kino letnie organizowane w sezonie przez Multikino i Leśny Park Kultury i Wypoczynku * Coroczna inscenizacja Drogi Krzyżowej i misterium Męki Pańskiej w Dolinie Śmierci * Coroczna żywa szopka bożonarodzeniowa na Starym Rynku i w parafii MB Królowej Męczenników * Powitanie Pierwszego Dnia Wiosny (21 III) - organizowany przez Urząd Miasta (Stary Rynek) * Tysiąc Uśmiechów pod choinkę - organizowany przez Urząd Miasta (Stary Rynek), połączony z obdarowaniem najmłodszych prezentami Organizowane są również studenckie festiwale i imprezy np * Studencki Festiwal Pianistyczny FORTE PIANO (maj) - organizowany przez Akademię Muzyczną * Konkurs na Fugę - organizowany przez Akademię Muzyczną dla studentów * Juwenalia studenckie (maj) - organizowane wspólnie przez wszystkie uczelnie bydgoskie * Studenckie Warsztaty Operowe - organizowane przez Akademię Muzyczną oraz imprezy organizowane przez kluby studenckie, kluby muzyczne (np „Mózg”), imprezy taneczne i inne Sport hahahahahahahahahahaha /;a W Bydgoszczy jest bardzo rozbudowana oferta s p o r t o w a. W mieście znajduje się 8 dobrze utrzymanych stadionów, liczne hale sportowe i gimnastyczne w tym hala „Łuczniczka” na 6 tyś. osób z kawiarnią i kręgielnią. Funkcjonuje 82 klubów i stowarzyszeń sportowych, co roku odbywa się ok. 30 ogólnopolskich i międzynarodowych imprez sportowych. Bogata infrastruktura sportowa sprawia, że w Bydgoszczy można uprawić wiele dyscyplin sportu. * kajakarstwo – 6 przystani na Brdzie, 5 klubów sportowych (Bydgostia, Astoria, Łączność, Zawisza, Orzeł) * kajak polo * kajakarstwo górskie (tor w centrum miasta na Brdzie) * wioślarstwo – 4 przystanie i kluby. W Janowie znajduje się ośrodek wypoczynkowy PTTK, skąd można wypożyczyć kajaki do spływu Brdą * żeglarstwo – 4 przystanie i kluby na torze regatowym oraz dobra infrastruktura na Zalewie Koronowskim (Pieczyska, Romanowo, Kręgiel, Sokole- Kuźnica i inne) * tenis – ok. 45 kortów w różnych punktach miasta, w tym wiele pod dachem, ok. 7 klubów sportowych, niektóre zespoły szkół posiadają własne korty np w Fordonie * żużel na „Polonii” * speedrower – w Fordonie znajduje się tor do uprawiania tego sportu * jeździectwo, w tym rehabilitacja dzieci – stadniny w LPKiW, Fordonie oraz liczne w gminach podmiejskich (Strzyżawa, Mochle, Strzelce Dolne, Buszkowo, Nowy Dwór, Wiskitno, Gliszcz) * fitness (liczne kluby) * kręgle - dwie profesjonalne kręgielnie: w hali „Łuczniczka” i Galerii Pomorskiej * pływanie (11 basenów) * lekkoatletyka – kryta bieżnia o nawierzchni tartanowej (dł. 180 m, 6 torów, szerokość 11 m) w Parku Sportowym „Zawisza” * podnoszenie ciężarów – sala podnoszenia ciężarów z pełnym wyposażeniem w sprzęt (428 m2) - w Parku Sportowym „Zawisza” * boks – sala boksu na Zawiszy * gry zespołowe: piłka nożna, koszykówka, siatkówka, piłka ręczna i inne na licznych obiektach, w tym m.in. w hali „Łuczniczka” * wschodnie sztuki walki (judo, karate, tekwondo i inne) * strzelectwo * łucznictwo (nowo zbudowany tor przy Łuczniczce) * sporty motorowe np gokarty dla młodzieży. Na torze kartingowym rozgrywane są corocznie ogólnopolskie zawody * narciarstwo na sztucznie naśnieżanym stoku w Myślęcinku * saneczkarstwo na sztucznie naśnieżanym torze w Myślęcinku * jazda na łyżwach na sztucznym lodowisku na Starym Mieście oraz w Fordonie * kolarstwo w klubach sportowych oraz turystyka rowerowa po zalesionych okolicach Bydgoszczy * kolarstwo ekstremalne – tor do zjazdów ekstremalnych w Myślęcinku, skate park * paintball * jazda na rolkach – w Parku myślęcińskim znajduje się tor dla rolkarzy * golf – pole golfowe na wyspie we wschodniej części miasta oraz w gminach podmiejskich ... i inne, których nie sposób tu wymieniać Liczne imprezy sportowe dużej rangi przyciągają młodzież np mecze reprezentacji piłkarskiej Polski na Zawiszy, mecze reprezentacji Polski w koszykówce i siatkówce w hali „Łuczniczka”, imprezy lekkoatletyczne rangi europejskiej i światowej na Zawiszy i w hali „Łuczniczka”, Mistrzostwa Polski w lekkoatletyce, kajakarstwie, tenisie, kajak polo, wyścig kolarski „Tour de Pologne” i inne. Z kolei młoda bydgoska widownia dopinguje bydgoskie drużyny występujące w czołówkach polskich lig np „Polonia” na żużlu, „Astoria” w koszykówce, „Pałac” i „Chemik” w siatkówce, „Polonia” w tenisie, drużyny wioślarskie, piłkarskie i inne Zabawa i rekreacja Wiele a t r a k c j i dla dzieci i młodzieży oferuje myślęciński Park Kultury i Wypoczynku np: * stały lunapark czynny cały sezon, który posiada m.in. dmuchany "Pałac", gdzie każdy może wyskakać się do woli, suchy "Chiński basen" z 50 tysiącami piłeczek, "Ślizg Gigant", na którym z wysokości 10 metrów można zjechać z zawrotną prędkością, „Autodrom”, gdzie można jeździć elektrycznymi mini samochodami, kilka karuzel dla młodszych i starszych m.in. typu „Trabant”, parasolowa, samolotowa, „Kolejka górska”, place zabaw dla dzieci, ogródek jordanowski, resturacje. * kolejka wąskotorowa o długości ok. 4 kilometrów wiodąca w głąb parku * ogród fauny polskiej – ZOO, 14 ha, specjalizuje się w hodowli zwierząt krajowych. Ogród posiada w swojej kolekcji około 550 zwierząt, przedstawicieli 105 gatunków ssaków i gadów, z których 62 to gatunki objęte całkowitą ochroną. Zwierzęta eksponowane są na fosowych wybiegach, w klatkach i wolierach wkomponowanych w naturalne środowisko. W latach 90-tych udostępniono „mini-zoo” dla dzieci, gdzie zwięrząt można dotknąć lub się z nimi pobawić. Od 2003 r. w ogrodzie powstał dział „zwierzęta świata”, gdzie prezentowane są gatunki zwierząt z całego świata np afrykańskie (zebra), australijskie (struś), amerykańskie (lama i inne). W ogrodzie znajdują się m.in. niedźwiedzie, łosie, żubry, jelenie, dziki, kozice, wilki, lisy, rysie, kuny, borsuki, liczne ptaki m.in. orły, sokoły, sowy, bażanty i wiele innych. * ogród botaniczny, 80 ha, wśród licznych wzniesień o różnym nachyleniu stoków i wysokości poprzecinanych jarami, wśród 13 kaskadowych stawów, z siedliskami różnych roślin * alpinarium na terenie ogrodu botanicznego, gdzie zbudowano ściany skalne, piargowiska i granie, dokąd prowadzą ścieżki górskie. Znajduje się tam sztuczny strumień górski oraz stawy. Ze szczytów wzgórz można obserwować panoramę Bydgoszczy * ścieżki edukacyjne i przyrodnicze, m.in. leśna ścieżka dydaktyczna "Zacisze", "Poznajemy ssaki", "Poznajemy drzewa", botaniczna ścieżka dydaktyczna dla niewidomych, ścieżka dydaktyczna "Szuwary", entomologiczna, ornitologiczna „Ptaki Leśnego Parku", agrobotaniczna * liczne aleje dla młodych rowerzystów i rolkarzy, wiodące wokół 15-hektarowego stawu parkowego, terenów wystawowych, uroczyska „Zacisze, polany „Różopole”, ogrodu botanicznego, stadniny koni, lunaparku oraz w jary i wąwozy, gdzie rosną piękne lasy bukowe, grabowe i dębowe, z możliwością zjazdów ekstremalnych Oprócz tego na terenie miasta znajduje się wiele innych atrakcji np: * centra zabaw rodzinnych np Family Park, gdzie w atrakcyjnych zaaranżowanych halach znajdują się place zabaw dla dzieci z takimi atrakcjami jak: figloraj, ściany wspinaczkowe, bowling, bumper, laserowe przygody, a obok kawiarnie dla rodziców * statki wycieczkowe na Brdzie: „Bydgoszcz”, „Bzura”, „Orlik” * kąpieliska podbydgoskie nad jeziorami: Jezuickim i Borówno * place zabaw dla dzieci w większych hipermarketach jak Galeria Pomorska, Tesco czy Auchan * place zabaw na wszystkich osiedlach, z tego kilka bardzo rozbudowanych np integracyjne na Wyżynach, w parku Kaz. Wielkiego i na os. Leśnym, nad kanałem bydgoskim i inne